Loving Angel, Guard Me Well
by musiclover209
Summary: Sequel to 'Dreams of Archangels'. Melannen has saved Gabriel's life, but when the tables are turned, can he return the favor? GabrielOC. No slash. Rated T for epic battle scenes and some mild language. Please read & review! COMPLETE!
1. Drac is Back

One

Exhaustion swept over Van Helsing in waves as he entered his chambers, causing him to sway wearily on the spot. He and Carl had just gotten back from the hell that had been Erabez, and Cardinal Jinette had already given the monster hunter another assignment for the next day. _Well,_ Van Helsing thought, his weary mind recalling Melannen, her charm, her beauty, her inhuman grace, _maybe it wasn't a _total_ hell._

He'd hardly shut the door when a small knock came. Confused, the archangel opened the door to find none other than Carl standing in the hallway.

"The Cardinal wants to see you," the friar said, annoyance plain in his voice. Van Helsing sighed wearily.

"What does he want _now_?" the archangel asked as he walked down the hall with Carl.

"I don't know," his companion replied, "But he only wants to see you. I can't go in."

Van Helsing knocked on the door to the briefing room and entered at the Cardinal's command, leaving Carl in the hallway outside.

Jinette spoke before Van Helsing could form a single question.

"Your assignment for tomorrow is being changed," he said shortly, "There is a new menace that must be dealt with."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked, his exhaustion-clouded mind trying to make sense of the Cardinal's last statement, "What, or who, is causing this?"

"It is a vampire," Jinette replied, "In the morning you will need to go to the heart of Spain, to Madrid. Your hunt will begin there."

Van Helsing nodded and began to leave the room, but the Cardinal's voice stopped him.

"Also," he said, adding onto his last statement, "Carl will accompany you."

'Is this because you think I'll need backup," the monster hunter asked innocently, "or is it because you've gotten used to the lack of explosions around here?"

He left Jinette still pondering these last words.

* * *

Van Helsing sighed as he re-entered his chambers and closed the door behind himself. Why a vampire, after what he'd just gone through with Maximus? And why so soon, when he had not slept in God knew how long? Now, sleep deprivation began to take its full toll on Gabriel, causing his legs to weaken and his vision to swim.

Black waves of exhaustion broke over the archangel, and the effort to keep his eyes open suddenly became tremendous. Not even bothering to change, he collapsed fully clothed onto the bed. The instant his heat touched the pillow, his eyes closed and his body relaxed, sending Gabriel into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Outside the light of the Vatican, a dark figure crouched level with Van Helsing's window. Remembering what the man had done to his brother, fury consumed the creature, and he longed to attack the man now, while he slept. As he continued to watch the sleeping angel's face, a plan formed in the figure's mind, and inspiration came. He could get twice the revenge this way!

With his wicked plan in mind, Maximus Dracula took off into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **He's baaaaaack! 


	2. Onward, to Madrid!

**Author's Note: **Well, I have the day off today, so I decided to give you all a treat: Chapter 2! There is one warning I would like to deliver, though: prepare for a whole load of Spanish gibberish! There will be translations at the end of the chapter, though, so don't worry! Now, here you all go!

* * *

Two

Van Helsing, for about the tenth time that morning, reined in his horse to allow Carl, riding a horse of his own, to catch up. The two companions had set off at sunrise for the capitol of Spain, armed with various vampire-killing weapons. Now, they were riding across the European countryside, towards Madrid.

"If I've told Cardinal Jinette once, I've told him a thousand times," Carl grumbled as he came level with Van Helsing, "_I am not a field man_!"

Van Helsing sighed and rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure you've told me _that_ a thousand times," he retorted, "The Cardinal, apparently, disagrees."

That shut Carl up for a little while, but something provoked him to speak again, if not simply to break the uneasy silence surrounding the area. "So the Order doesn't know who this vampire is?" he questioned, apparently confused that a name had escaped the Vatican's notice.

"No one seems to know who this vampire is," Van Helsing replied thoughtfully, "The Order isn't all-knowing, Carl."

Carl sighed. "I've got a bad feeling about this," he said.

Van Helsing rolled his eyes again. "You have a bad feeling about _everything_ that has to do with monsters, Carl," he said jokingly, "I'm amazed the Cardinal got you to come at all."

This time, Carl had no retort to make, and the pair continued towards Madrid in companionable silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Madrid, a little boy played on the streets. He was only about eight or nine, and he was playing with a small ball made of string. He spotted a young girl, about thirteen or fourteen, walking down the street, looking as though she may be lost. The boy thought she was very pretty, with her slender form and her long, dark brown hair. Maybe he could help her get where she was going.

"_¿__Puedo ayudarle__, señorita?_" he asked her politely, keeping a distance. The girl looked up and saw him, then smiled.

"_Sí,_" she replied, and the boy was relieved that she spoke Spanish. "_Estoy buscando un señor Van Helsing,_" she continued.

The boy was confused. He remembered, vaguely, someone mentioning a "Van Helsing" person, but he couldn't remember what they had said. "_Usted no havisto¿tiene usted?_" she finished.

The boy shook his head sadly, and the girl looked crestfallen. "_Lo siento, señorita,_" he said, "_no sé donde está._"

Melannen smiled at the little boy. "_Eso está bien,_" she said, "_muchas gracias por tu ayuda._"

The boy smiled back. "_De nada, señorita,_" he replied happily, going back to his game.

* * *

Melannen was slightly crestfallen after her conversation with the little boy. She had to find Van Helsing, to warn him about Maximus. Sabrina had escaped Erabez as well, and Shades was on her tail (figuratively, of course), so she couldn't warn the archangel of what was to come. The girl sighed now as she walked through the crowded streets of Madrid. She had to find Van Helsing.

Before it was too late.

* * *

**Translations:**

Boy: _¿Puedo ayudarle, señorita?_- Can I help you, miss?

Melannen: _Sí, estoy buscando un señor Van Helsing. Usted no havisto¿tiene usted?_- Yes, I'm looking for a Mr. Van Helsing. You haven't seen him, have you?

Boy: _Lo siento, señorita, no sé donde está._- I'm sorry, miss, I don't know where he is.

Melannen: _Eso está bien, muchas gracias por tu ayuda._- That's all right, thank you for your help.

Boy: _De nada, señorita._- You're welcome, miss.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I'd imagine all that Spanish was a little annoying, huh? Thank goodness for Google translator!

**I'll say. I didn't get one Spanish word out of that.**

_You're kidding, Gabriel! You know, like, every language known to man!_

**Every one except Spanish.**

Anyways, next chapter: Welcome to Madrid, Van Helsing! Reunions, warnings, and…Shades! So stay tuned, lol, because I'll be updating ASAP!


	3. Reunions With Friends, and With Enemies

**Author's Note: **First off, I'd like to thank **Celtic Aurora, Elwyndra, **and **Dr. Lust** for their amazing reviews! You guys rule, every single one of you! And now, a Totally Useless Tidbit from me! The name of the capitol of Zimbabwe (we're sponsoring Zimbabwe kids so they can attend school in my homeroom), "Harare," translates to "he who doesn't sleep". Now, who can we apply this to…hmmm...? Anyways, here's your new chapter!

* * *

Three

After what had seemed like a lifetime in the saddle, Van Helsing and Carl reached the city of Madrid. They moved through the city cautiously, being careful to make sure that no one recognized the monster hunter. Before long, however, the pair crossed the path of a young girl.

Her hair was long and dark, almost precisely the same color as Van Helsing's, and her eyes were piercing green. Van Helsing stopped dead, knowing the face even at this distance. "Melannen?" he called softly, hardly able to believe it was really her.

The girl looked up, and there was no mistaking her immortally beautiful face. "Gabriel?" she called back, equally uncertain. He smiled, and saw a matching one spread across her face. It was Melannen, without a doubt. With a joyous cry, she raced over to him and threw her arms around the archangel. He embraced her as well, almost without thinking.

Carl seemed to be the only one who noticed this exchange, however, as everyone else went on about their business. They all stopped, however, when a high, inhuman shriek pierced the air.

A figure shot through the crowds, spitting with fury. Van Helsing caught a glimpse of midnight-black hair and dark eyes. The girl, about sixteen, it seemed, skidded to a halt in front of him and smiled malevolently. Gabriel's blood ran cold as he recognized Sabrina, the cruel, merciless psychic who had tortured him in Erabez. But before anyone could react, another figure shot through the air.

This figure seemed more like a creature then a girl, but her feminine curves portrayed the figure to be female. She soared gracefully through the sky with a set of jet-black wings, which were in direct contrast to her shining white fur. She had the ears, tail, and muzzle of a wolf, as well as shining sapphire eyes. This figure, too, Van Helsing recognized with ease.

Sabrina's eyes widened with fear. "You!" she shouted, "Don't you ever give up?!"

Shades gave Sabrina a wolfish grin. "Not very easily," she replied lightly, "Is that a problem?"

Sabrina glared at the wolf-maiden. Then, without warning, her eyes glowed a malevolent ruby red.

Shades swerved quickly out of the way as a bolt of red lightning shot through the air. The lightning struck a nearby building, knocking loose several pieces of brick. Before the girl could do a thing more, Shades drew her sword and pointed it at the psychic's throat.

"Your master has returned when he should have been finished," she said calmly, "How can his life be ended?" When the girl didn't respond, Shades was more forceful. "Tell us!" she commended Sabrina sharply.

Sabrina went pale, and her voice trembled when she spoke. "I cannot tell you that," she said softly.

"Is this because you do not know the answer we want from you," Melannen asked coldly, stepping away from Gabriel's side, "or because you're unwilling to tell us?"

Sabrina remained silent, and Gabriel stepped forward, connecting the dots in his mind. If Sabrina's master, Maximus, wasn't dead, and the Order wanted a vampire, which Maximus was…this girl could have the key to finishing the villain once and for all.

"Do you know the answer?" he asked, letting the hatred he felt towards the girl enter his voice, "yes or no?"

Sabrina's response was barely a whisper. "Yes."

Melannen understood what Van Helsing was planning, and motioned to Shades. The wolf-maiden sheathed her sword, then dragged Sabrina to her feet.

"Come on," she snapped, and the others followed her as the crowd parted to let them through, Carl leading the horses as he jogged to keep up.

So far, the mission wasn't going too well.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know this chapter is SO very late, but I got all caught up in the Christmas hullabaloo, I didn't have any time! Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter: we finally find out how to kill Maximus!

_And now, a contest! The question: in what year does _Van Helsing _take place? (The color part, not the black-and white) I say 1877!_

And I'm telling you, it's 1888! Anyway, tell us what you think!

**The prize: a picture Rhiannon, the authoress of this fic, drew herself, since Shades and all pictures of her are drawn by her friend Erin. What's it a picture of? Well…it's a surprise, because I don't know!**

He he, you'll just have to answer and see!


	4. New Information and a Captured Warrior

**Author's Note: **As always, thanks to my faithful reviewers **Dr. Lust, Celtic Aurora,** and **Elwyndra.** Also, the answer to my contest question was 1888. Take that, Shades! Told you I was right! I have a new contest at the bottom!

* * *

Four

Melannen dragged Sabrina out to the edge of town, then Shades pointed her sword at the girl's throat again.

"Please," Sabrina begged, "don't."

Melannen looked from Shades to Sabrina, and Van Helsing suddenly realized what she was about to do. He stepped forward now, and Melannen gave him a curious look.

"You have information for us," he said, "and we'd like to know it."

Understanding lit in Melannen's and Sabrina's eyes in the exact same instant. Melannen motioned to Shades, who sheathed her sword. Cautiously, Sabrina spoke.

"Before I tell you anything," she began, "you must know I never wanted to do this. I was threatened by Maximus. He told me that if I ever revealed his secrets, he would kill me. But now, I have been trained to lie so well that even he would never find out if I told anyone.

"There is only one way he can be killed, if you would call it that," she continued, becoming less cautious now, "You noticed that when you sprayed him with Holy Water, he was reduced to ashes, but yet came back. The way to kill him is to spray Holy Water where his heart should be. I only say 'should be' because I doubt he has a heart anymore, cruel as he is."

At the end of this speech, Melannen nodded to Shades. "We'll have to find him," she said, to unanimous agreement.

"But we don't know where he is!" Shades protested.

"You will not have to go very far," Sabrina replied, "He is looking for you two." She said this looking directly at Gabriel and Melannen.

"How insightful, Sabrina," a voice, seemingly from nowhere, hissed.

Sabrina's face went white with pure terror, and Shades drew her sword.

"Show yourself, Maximus, you demon!" Shades called out, her sword at the ready.

"With pleasure," the Maximus replied, and he stepped out of his hiding place. "_Hypnosia_!"

"_Dissera_!" Sabrina shouted in reply, throwing red shield around herself as the narcotic spell took its toll on the others, sending them into the black oblivion of unconsciousness.

* * *

When Melannen woke, she was in a small cell, a cell she knew from an earlier time.

She was in Maximus' castle. And she was a prisoner.

"Ah, good, you're awake," Maximus purred from the other side of the bars. Melannen quickly glanced around. Sabrina stood beside Maximus like a faithful pet, but otherwise there was no one in the room.

"I was not alone when you took me," she snapped at him, venom in her voice, "Where are the others? What have you done with my friends?"

Melannen gritted her teeth as Maximus sneered at her.

"Oh, don't worry," he said sadistically, "You're friends will be just fine. So long as you give me the answers I need."

Then Sabrina interjected. "My lord," she said, sounding delighted with her suggestion, "it will probably be a while before this one talks. Perhaps I should stay and interrogate her, and give you her answer when she reveals it?"

Maximus looked thoughtful for a moment. "That is a fantastic idea," he praised her, and she went red with pleasure. "Why don't you do that? I'll be back in an hour to check on your progress."

The second Maximus had left the room; Sabrina pulled a hair pin out of her pocket and began furiously picking the lock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Melannen hissed, "He'll kill you if you let me loose!"

"He's got worse planned for you," Sabrina whispered back, "and he's put a charm on the lock. You won't be able to use your powers to unlock it."

As soon as she said this, the lock clicked open and Maximus flew in the door, rage in his eyes.

"I knew it!" he shrieked at Sabrina, "You filthy, double-crossing traitor!"

Sabrina smirked, totally calm. "I guess now you know," she said solemnly, "that when you teach someone to double-cross people, you'll eventually end up double-crossed yourself."

Maximus screamed with rage, and furiously refastened the lock on Melannen's cell. The last thing the unfortunate girl saw before the door to the prison slammed shut was Maximus dragging Sabrina out.

"Goodbye," Sabrina called, "I hope I may die knowing justice will be served."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay! I promised you guys all a contest, so here it is: We all know Gabriel is an archangel. There are also two other named archangels in the Bible. What are their names?

The prize: a copy of Rhiannon here's original story/book, e-mailed chapter by chapter!

_Wait a sec; we don't have anyone on underlined text, do we?_

**Melannen? When the heck did you get here?**

That's what I'd like to know.

A few minutes ago. Gabriel, you left the screen off the window when you snuck in again.

**Drat.**

All right, looks like I got me a new muse! Welcome to the club, Melannen! Next chapter: The trap is set, and Melannen's the bait!

Bait? What do you mean, bait?!


	5. A Strike For the Kill

**Author's Note: **Thanks as always to my reviewers, **Celtic Aurora **and **Elwyndra**, as well as **Dr. Lust**, though I didn't get a review for last chapter from her yet. Big congrats to **Celtic Aurora**, who won my contest! The other two named archangels in the Bible are Michael and Raphael. There are supposedly 7 including Gabriel, but the names of the other 4 are unknown. Anyways, here's your new chapter!

* * *

Five

Van Helsing stirred drowsily, slowly coming out of the black void of unconsciousness Maximus had trapped him in. As full memory returned to him, his eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright.

Shades and Carl were stirring nearby, but this wasn't what troubled the archangel. What troubled him was the fact that Melannen was nowhere to be found. Shades and Carl, when they came around fully, also noticed this.

"What could have happened?" Carl asked nervously. Shades was grim.

"Maximus must have captured her," she said, "It's not out of his character to use live bait when he sets a trap."

Carl looked horrified, and a sick weight of fear settled itself in Gabriel's stomach. Shades got up and began to take out her anger on a nearby bush with her sword. When the shrub had been reduced to splinters, Van Helsing got to his feet and began to mount his horse.

"We'd better go after them," he said, looking out to the horizon.

Suddenly, Shades grabbed the sleeve of his duster and pulled him to the ground. "Oh no you don't," she said, sounding rather angry that Van Helsing was taking command, "I've been chasing that wretch Sabrina for _five years_, and I'm _not_ going to let _you_ tell me how to find her." Then, using a small knife that was sheathed on the opposite side of her belt, she pinned the monster hunter to a tree and mounted her horse.

Van Helsing pulled the knife out of his jacket where it pinned him to the trunk of the tree, then mounted his horse and followed Carl and Shades. "All right," he said, holding his hands up in the universal gesture for surrender, "lead the way."

* * *

Melannen groaned. This was infuriating! She'd been trapped in this blasted cell for two days now, being fed small meals once or twice each day, with no sign of anyone coming to do her either help or harm. What was driving her insane was the _waiting_! She didn't know what Maximus was waiting for, but she wagered it wasn't good. She didn't know that Van Helsing, Shades, and Carl were riding to her rescue and were nearly at the fortress, or that Sabrina was alive and suffering, or what was going to happen next.

Then, the door opened, and Maximus stepped in. Without a word, he unlocked her cell and dragged Melannen out. He led her into the main chamber, where he'd tortured Gabriel not so long ago. Then, to her shock, the doors opened and her friends walked in. She did not notice the knife Maximus wore on his belt, or the small blade in Carl's hand (God help us all!). All she could see at that moment was the look of raw fury in Gabriel's eyes, directed solely at Maximus, who was pinning her arms behind her back with one hand.

"Why Gabriel," he purred, his voice reeking with disguised malice and triumph, "what a pleasant surprise."

"Let her go, Maximus." Gabriel's answering words were low and deadly.

"It almost seems that this _insignificant_ little mortal means something to you," Maximus replied, his hand moving unnoticed towards the knife at his waist.

"I _said_ let her go," Gabriel snapped, nothing short of pure fury in his voice, "_now_."

Maximus grinned sardonically and raised the knife above Melannen. "With pleasure," he sneered.

Then he drove the knife into Melannen's side, twisting the blade as it entered.

Melannen screamed as raw agony shot through her. As the full shock of the pain hit her and her world began to darken, she heard Gabriel's cry of "No!" echo through the room. Then her vision swam, and she sank into the deepest depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

"_NO!_"

The cry tore itself from Gabriel's lips. Maximus released Melannen, who collapsed to the ground in a dead faint. A roar of fury escaped the archangel, and he rushed Maximus, grabbing a bottle of Holy Water as he did so. Uncorking the bottle, he poured its contents on Maximus, right where his heart should have been.

The vampire screamed in pain, writhing on the floor. A figure rushed in, but Gabriel hardly noticed Sabrina enter. When Maximus was reduced to naught more than ashes, for good this time, only one thing mattered. _Melannen,_ he silently called her name, _Oh, Melannen, no, no, no!_

He was across the room in an instant, kneeling at Melannen's side. His own heart pounding with raw fear, he checked her for a pulse. He allowed himself a little relief when he found one, but it was weak and unsteady.

Shades was at the archangel's side. "We need to get her back to the tree house," she said, "My medical supplies are there."

"I can help with that," Sabrina replied, "that is, if you're willing to let me."

Van Helsing nodded immediately. Sabrina returned the nod. Carl stepped closer to the others so that he wouldn't be left behind.

"_Teleportis tarana terina_," she murmured, and Gabriel's world began to spin for the second time since he'd first seen Melannen.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, we've certainly learned one thing this chapter haven't we?

_Yeah, don't make Gabriel mad unless you have a death wish._

**And don't try to steal Shades' second-in-command spot.**

Unfortunately, I don't have a contest this chapter, but this way I'll be able to update faster and get you all out of this cliffhanger! Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep writing! I'll probably keep writing anyway, but reviews make me go faster!!


	6. The Golden Angel

**Author's Note: **As always, thanks to my marvelous reviewers! This is probably the longest chapter I've written to date, and so I'm going to do something special! Since I can hardly ever make a character so evil that I want to cuss them out, I'm going to do it to Maximus! Here goes:

"Your mother is a ------ing-----Laura Mibson----agmitum venium--------tragula-----hippopotamus------republican-----------ing Daniel Radcliffe------with a bucket of-----and a castle far away where no one can hear you ---------soup-----with a bucket of------Mickey Mouse------and a stick of dynamite------magical-----alakazam!"

Well, that was certainly interesting! Hope you like chapter 6!

* * *

Six

Three days later, Melannen was still unconscious. Shades tended to her wound to the best of her ability, and Gabriel almost never left her side. He prayed fervently, but neither his prayers nor Shades' unceasing attempts to cure her seemed to be working. She worsened every day, and it seemed certain that she would die.

But on that third day, a miracle occurred.

When Van Helsing left the room to pray, he felt something stir within him. Was it hope? When he kneeled down to beg God yet again to spare the girl, however, a vision swept him, the most fantastic he could have imagined. This is what he saw.

* * *

_He was in a room, a room that was at the same time strange and familiar. The entire area was shimmering white, and in the center were three thrones. On the center throne sat a being so great that his face could not be seen, and Gabriel knew somehow that it was God. On the right throne was a young man with dark, shoulder-length hair and brown eyes, who appeared to be eerily similar to Gabriel. This, he knew, was Christ. The left-hand throne was empty._

_God and Christ were both looking at a patch of cloud that seemed to serve as a window to mortal Earth. In the window Gabriel saw Melannen lying on the bed, pale as death. His heart felt as though it would burst with anguish if she should die. God's expression could not be seen, but Christ's was clearly troubled. He turned to the figure on his left._

_"Please, Father," he begged, "Please, let her live."_

_Gabriel realized they were speaking of Melannen, and that made him listen all the harder. The LORD spoke, and he said only this:_

_"I am sorry, my son, but I cannot do that."_

_Jesus now looked almost annoyed. "Father, you and I both know that is a lie. Do you not remember who she is? Who she gave her life to protect?"_

_God was unbothered by his son's words. "Yes, I know who she is, and who she gave herself for. She is Melannen, the Golden Angel, and she gave herself for Gabriel."_

_"And yet you remain here and let her die!" Jesus exclaimed, rising to his feet, "You have the power to let her live, but yet you let her die!"_

_The LORD, it seemed, remained unperturbed. "You shall see what I will do for her," he replied calmly, "Look!"_

_And then the cloud-window shifted to a different picture, and the vision ended._

* * *

Gabriel's eyes snapped open, and he leapt to his feet. As soon as he did so, Carl was at the door, looking rather excited.

"Van Helsing," he addressed the archangel, "I don't know if you're going to believe me if I tell you what's happened, so you'll just have to come and see for yourself."

Gabriel followed Carl out of the room and to the place where Melannen lay. He noticed immediately that her face was not nearly as pale, and that Shades was standing over her with an awed look on her wolfish face. She looked at Gabriel and smiled.

"The wound is healed," she said simply, and the words hit the archangel with the raw force of utter shock.

"What?" he asked, voice shaking. But before Shades could respond, Melannen opened her eyes, and indeed she looked no worse as she would have had she just woken from slumber.

She looked around, disoriented. "Gabriel? Shades? Carl? What happened? Where's Maximus?"

"Maximus is dead," Gabriel replied, nearly choking with joy, "What matters now is that you're all right." He sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around the girl, who gasped as something was made known to her.

"What is it?" Shades asked, confused by her reaction. Van Helsing released her and she shifted herself so that two small tears in the tunic she was wearing could be seen. She tried another motion, and the sight the others saw made them all gasp.

For now Melannen spread a pair of glittering golden wings, and, eyes wide, she looked up at Gabriel.

The archangel merely smiled. "You are the Golden Angel," he whispered, and the girl's eyes lit.

Now, he realized, he was going to have a little explaining to do.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You certainly are going to have some explaining to do!

_Yeah!_

You're telling me!

**Aiee. (Locks self in closet)**

OK, while Shades and Melannen get Gabriel to come out of the closet, it's sequel time! The next chapter is going to be my last one for this fic (it's tragically short, I know.), so I want to know: I have material, so do you want to see a sequel?

Yes!

_Yes!_

**(From closet) I peeked. NO!**

Ooh, if Gabriel doesn't want people to see it, it must be good!

_Yeah. So, please vote yes!_


	7. Premonitions of Things Yet to Pass

**Author's Note: **I know, I haven't updated in practically an ice age, but I've been very busy with my deviantART account and have been rendered unable to update for quite a while. Anyways, many thanks to my faithful reviewers **Celtic Aurora **and** Elwyndra,** and a big welcome back to **Dr. Lust**! Here's the last chapter! With luck, I'll be able to start the sequel tonight!

* * *

Seven

"Is everyone ready?"

Shades called out to the group as they finished packing their horses. The four of them, Shades, Carl, Gabriel, and Melannen, were going to Rome. Shades and Melannen were going to join the Holy Order and aid Van Helsing and Carl in their quests to fight evil. Now, they were off, riding to the sea, where they would return to Rome by boat.

But soon after the ship landed, things started looking down.

It was raining, which was not, to say, unusual, but it was also a full moon night. Shades was uneasy, her wolfish sense of smell catching the scent of werewolves on the wind. Before long, a pack of the creatures showed themselves to the group, and Van Helsing drew his revolver. Melannen spread her wings, her glorious figure becoming intimidating, and Shades drew her silver-bladed sword. Carl cowered, as usual.

The werewolves attacked furiously, and proved to be quite a match for the group. Van Helsing and Shades were bowled off their horses, and Melannen was soon forced to take flight. She feared for the others, and knew she had to do something.

_Sing,_ a voice in her head commanded her, _No foul creature of darkness can stand the sound of an _angel's _voice!_

Hardly thinking, Melannen obeyed, singing the first thing that came to her mind.

"_Night,_

_And the spirit of life,_

_Calling._

_And a voice,_

_With the fear of a child,_

_Answers._"

The werewolves stopped attacking, their feral yellow eyes locking onto the gold figure. Melannen continued to sing, undaunted.

"_Wait!_

_There's no mountain too great!_

_Hear their words and have faith!_

_Have faith._

_---_

_He lives in you,_

_He lives in me,_

_He watches over,_

_Everything we see._

_Into the water,_

_Into the truth,_

_In your reflection._

_He lives in you._"

Fear now entered the eyes of the werewolves as the recognized the voice as that of an angel. They did not attack Van Helsing or the others, although they were stopped dead by awe and wonder.

"_He lives in you,_

_He lives in me,_

_He watches over,_

_Everything we see._

_Into the water,_

_Into the truth,_

_In your reflection._

_He lives in you._

_---_

_So wait._

_There's no mountain too great._

_Hear their words and have faith._

_Have faith._"

The werewolves fled, whining and howling, and Melannen broke off. The others snapped out of their trance at once, and the Golden Angel floated gracefully to the ground.

And the rest of their journey began.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, so that's the end of our tale.

…_for now…_

I'm wondering what's so bad in the sequel that Gabriel doesn't want you to post it, Rhiannon.

_I am too._

You'll just have to wait and see, hehehe.

**Oh good God in Heaven. They didn't vote yes, did they?**

Are you kidding? I got overflowing responses! I'm gonna start typing it right now! So keep an eye out for it! Also, I want you all to guess, as part of a contest, what the name of that song is. If you can guess the CD I got it from, you get a nifty little bonus pic as well as a chapter dediction in Chapter 1 of my new fic!


End file.
